


The Long Journey Back Home

by TheCursor



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursor/pseuds/TheCursor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the journey back to Snoke's palace, Hux and Phasma have a conversation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Journey Back Home

"He killed his own father," Hux muttered, "In cold blood." 

Phasma shrugged, "Han Solo was a traitor to the Empire and to the First Order. We would have executed him any way." 

"Executed. Efficiently, quietly, not this. Not this...Force User Nonsense." 

They were standing aboard Kylo's personal shuttle, watching as the cold-hearted young man slept away his injuries from inside a bacta tank. This slumber had been Hux's idea, because even though Kylo's injuries were severe they did not necessitate putting the boy inside a medical coma. Instead Hux had induced the young man's slumber, partially out of fear and partially out of a desire to spare himself the young man's aggravating presence for their five day journey. Bacta sleep was painless, non-habit forming, and also mercifully quiet. 

But Phasma had also wondered if there hadn't been an ulterior motive in forcing Kylo Ren to remain unconscious. Perhaps a recreation session in the near future? She had been resistant to that idea initially but after a long shower to scrub away the filth of the trash compactor, the idea of a long recreation with a man she did not entirely despise seemed like an increasingly good idea. She needed something to alleviate the stress and push away her thoughts of failure. So Phasma waited for Hux to propose the session, to carefully led her back to the comfortable cot on the crew deck and perform the motions they both enjoyed. 

He did not. 

Instead Hux spent most of the flight in silence until finally blurting out his hatred of Kylo Ren's methods on the morning of their second day in space. "I loathe the little shit, I really do." 

Phasma shook her head, "Don't talk like that. That boy is a Force user, he might hear you." 

"I injected barbiturates into his brain, he couldn't read anyone's mind if he tried." Hux said as he leaned back in the cockpit chair with a sigh, "I wish I was as lucky." 

Phasma raised an eyebrow, "How so?" 

"I can see the end of this conflict and it's not going to end well for us, you know that?" He muttered, "I know that soon you and I are going to end up in a bad way, either the Resistance arrests us or one of these bloody Dark Siders force chokes us during a bloody temper tantrum." He stared out into Hyperspace, watching as reality screamed past their window. He seemed beaten, perhaps for the first time in his life and there was a brief temptation inside Phasma to comfort him in some way. This was a lover and a colleague after all and if she had been raised differently then she might have clasped his hand or rubbed his shoulder or simply said something kind. 

But in the First Order, such things are considered forbidden and she was raised not to have such soft feelings for another being. "Such thoughts are treason." Phasma stated. It wasn't a warning, merely a statement of a fact, she had no great wish to see him executed. 

"I know." 

"Then don't say such things." 

Hux sighed again and locked eyes with Phasma, "But are we damned?" 

"Yes." Phasma replied and now it was her turn to sigh, "We have no where else to go and the fate that you outlined, while treasonous, rings...it rings true." 

Silence fell between them as they contemplated their bleak future. Finally Phasma stood up from her chair and took his hand, "This discussion bores me. Take me to bed." 

Hux complied.

The End


End file.
